Bad End Night
by Heartiny
Summary: Toute seule, perdue, en début de nuit et loin de son village, une jeune fille courait dans les bois. Ses cheveux turquoises s'agitaient au rythme de sa course et le vent l'obligeait à plisser ses yeux bleus. Elle serrait une lettre délavée dans ses mains. Comment pouvait-elle se repérer maintenant ? Elle aperçut alors un manoir entre les arbres...


BAD END NIGHT

Toute seule, perdue, en début de nuit et loin de son village, une jeune fille courait dans les bois. Ses cheveux turquoises s'agitaient au rythme de sa course et le vent l'obligeait à plisser ses yeux bleus. Elle serrait une lettre délavée dans ses mains. Comment pouvait-elle se repérer maintenant ? Elle aperçut alors un manoir entre les arbres et s'y dirigea avec anxiété. Le château était sombre et la porte était endommagée. Néanmoins, la villageoise frappa trois coups contre le bois.

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un ? »

Un majordome, très grand, vint lui ouvrir la porte. Ses yeux comme ses cheveux étaient violets.

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? interrogea-t-il poliment.

-Je...Pardon de vous déranger mais pourrais-je passer la nuit ici ?Je me suis égarée...

-Bien sûr, l'invita-t-il. Entrez vite, vous risqueriez de prendre froid. »

Dès qu'elle franchit le pas de la porte, deux enfants blonds, une fille et un garçon, passèrent devant elle.

« Bienvenue... commença le frère.

-Dans notre merveilleux château ! » finit sa jumelle.

Une domestique dotée d'une chevelure verte s'empressa de lui proposer :

« Permettez-moi de vous servir du thé ! »

Toute une famille se rassembla, l'invitée fut « évaluée ». Au château vivaient une famille riche, constituée de deux adultes et trois enfants, en plus du personnel. Un homme avec une chevelure bleue, le maître de maison, lui sourit :

« Une nuit comme celle-ci, vous savez, ce doit être le destin ! »

Les jumeaux ajoutèrent joyeusement :

« Alors on va faire une fête ! »

D'une voix commune les hôtes lancèrent :

« Accueillons-la !

-Vite ! Vite ! cria le garçon blond.

-Versez le vin ! continua le majordome.

-Soyons joyeux, soyons festifs ! s'exclama la domestique.

-Portons un toast ! » surenchérit la fille aînée, une belle femme aux cheveux roses.

Entourée par tout ce monde, l'invitée se sentit menacée mais ne put savoir pourquoi. Elle n'eut d'ailleurs le temps de réfléchir.

« Êtes-vous prêts ? » demanda la fillette.

La maîtresse du château, brune avec des yeux noisettes, confirma :

« Nous le sommes n'est-ce pas ? Alors commençons ! »

Chacun, même les enfants, prirent un verre de vin. Une étrange musique s'éleva dans l'air et les hôtes se mirent à chanter en même temps :

« _Tu es l'actrice principale de cette_ Crazy Night, _toute habillée et un verre de vin ! Une fois que tu auras assez bu, ne t'amuses-tu donc pas plus ? Chanter, danser, s'égayer, oublier ce qu'est le doux, l'amer ! Jusqu'à la folie, profite de cette_ Happy Night ! »

Le repas fut mouvementé, la danse, la joie et l'alcool furent au rendez-vous. La villageoise prit part à la fête avec bonne humeur.

La nuit après le banquet, l'impression de malaise revint dans l'esprit de la fille. Il était peu de temps avant minuit alors elle tenta de s'endormir pour se réveiller le lendemain. Malheureusement, le matin ne vint jamais... Affolée, elle se précipita hors de la chambre. Les deux jumeaux l'y attendaient.

« Allons-nous... lui murmura la fille.

-Te dire un secret ? chuchota son jumeau.

-Jette un œil à l'horloge ! » déclarèrent-ils ensemble, joueurs.

L'invitée devint plus effrayée que jamais. Elle avisa une porte dissimulée mal fermée et s'y précipita pour échapper aux deux enfants. Elle descendit les escaliers à la hâte et ouvrit une lourde porte.

« A l'aide ! » hurla-t-elle.

Des cercueils s'étendaient devant elle, repartis en deux rangées bien organisées.

« Oh dear... susurra la voix de la mère dans son oreille.

-Ainsi tu l'as vu... continua son mari.

-Danger, danger ! s'exclama le petit garçon.

-N'aie pas peur s'il te plaît ! » soufflèrent la domestique et la fillette.

La villageoise les bouscula soudain et s'enfuit.

« Où vas-tu ? S'il te plaît, attends ! » crièrent ses hôtes.

L'enfant plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et s'empressa de quitter ce lugubre endroit. Le chant des habitants lui parvint tout de même :

« _Tu es l'actrice principale de cette_ Crazy Night _! Tout est-il selon le script ? Qu'est-ce donc maintenant, quelle fin ? C'est à toi de choisir tu sais ! Cherche, cherche dur pour une fin heureuse ! Mais change l'ordre et tout est fini ! La véritable fin est-elle dans les cercueils ? Ah, est-ce une_ Bad End Night ? »

Dans sa course effrénée, la jeune fille répétait inlassablement :

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour rentrer chez moi ? »

Elle tomba à genoux et commença à pleurer.

« Une fois que la pièce sera terminée... lancèrent les deux parents.

-Tu y retourneras ! » complétèrent les deux domestiques.

Les hôtes se relancèrent dans leur chanson :

« _La clé de la_ Happy End, _où est-elle allée ? Cette clé étincelant froidement..._ »

Soudainement, l'invitée sourit et annonça :

« Je l'ai trouvée. »

Elle se précipita vers l'horloge et saisit les deux aiguilles, toujours figées avant minuit. Elle entonna alors avec joie :

« _Je suis l'actrice principale de cette Crazy Night, plongeant un couteau dans ton crâne ! Et une fois que je l'aurai assez balancé, j'ai enfin commencé à me faire plaisir !_ »

Elle s'élança vers ses hôtes. Son poignard s'enfonça dans le corps de chaque, l'un après l'autre. Mais, malgré la mort qui s'emparait de tous, la musique infernale continuait.

« _Cours,cours, aussi vite que tu peux ! Oublies la pièce et le script ! Jusqu'à la folie, détruis tout dans cette_ Bad End Night ! _Tu es l'actrice principale de cette_ Crazy Night _! Les acteurs et la scène ont tous disparus ! Quand l'histoire sera finie, est-ce que tout disparaîtra ? Chanter, danser, s'égayer, oublier ce qu'est le doux, l'amer ! Jusqu'à en devenir folle, profite de cette_ Bad End Night ! »

Dans la salle désormais silencieuse, une mystérieuse ombre applaudit.

« Quelle magnifique spectacle vous avez fait ! » félicita-t-elle.

En pleurant, elle se pencha et ramassa la lettre apportée par la villageoise, laissée sur le sol.

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_**

 ** _Le petit sur l'histoire :_**

 ** _1) Mis à part :_**

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? interrogea-t-il poliment.

-Je...Pardon de vous déranger mais pourrais-je passer la nuit ici ?Je me suis égarée...

-Bien sûr, l'invita-t-il. Entrez vite, vous risqueriez de prendre froid. »

 ** _Toutes les phrases sont authentiques et sortent de la chanson. J'ai bougé le moment où elle decouvre les cercueils aussi, c'est vrai. Mais comme je crie moyen "Jésus Jésus !" pour appeler à l'aide, je me suis permise._** ** _2) Je me suis débrouillée pour respecter la musique au mieux mais dîtes-moi si vous voyez un problème._**


End file.
